Tú & Yo
by Amai do
Summary: Siempre habrá un Hiccup y un Astrid, siempre, porque pase lo que pase, siempre seremos tú y yo. /Un Hiccstrid transversal a mis otros fics, un viajecito por el universo creado por mí./ HICCSTRID ONE-SHOT


Hello!

Le traigo un mini fic improvisado, un Hiccstrid transversal a mis otros fics, un viajecito por el universo creado por mí.

Algunos spoilers a futuros fics.

Espero que les guste.

How to train your dragon no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

 **Tú y yo**

 _Siempre habrá un Hiccup y un Astrid, siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Es tierna, parece indefensa.**

 _Es raro. Papi dice que no me acerque a él._

 **Hago cosas para llamar su atención, ¡como cazar trolls!**

 _Mami me regaló un hacha. La usaré para matar dragones y ser una vikinga escudera._

 **Mi papá es el jefe, a veces creo que no me quiere.**

 _Mi papá es amigo del jefe, siempre le ayuda. Mami me enseña a pelear, hasta que…_

 **¡Atacan Berk!**

 _¡Están atacando mi hogar! ¡Hay que pelear!_

 **¡Hay que esconderse! Corran todos a los refugios. Papá me pone en una cueva rara y mojada. Hace frío, me dijo que me quede aquí y yo le haré caso ¡Qué miedo salir! Me dejó una navaja, pero para mí es una espada pesada. Trato de usarla para cortar una manzana, pero…un momento… ¿es** _ **ella**_ **la que está allí? ¡Tiene problemas! Debo ayudarla.**

 _Mami me esconde en un arbusto. Ese bárbaro nos acorraló. Me dice que no diga nada. Soy una guerrera y debo obedecer, pero… ¿por qué le pegan a mi mamá? Me enojo. No es justo. Voy a pegarle a ese feo pirata, pero no es necesario, papi llega y le da un buen golpe. ¡Eso!_ ¡ **Eso es por irrumpir en Berk!** _Lo escucho decir. Luego me ve. Se asusta, nunca vi a Erick Hofferson asustado. Le grita a mi tío, mi tío Finn viene y me carga, y también trae al enclenque hijo del jefe, ¿qué hace allí?_

 **Mi plan para conquistar a la rubia ha fallado. No puedo salvarla. Su tío nos salvó a los dos. Pero todo empeora. La luz de sus ojos se vuelve de rencor, de miedo, de soledad… pierde algo importante.**

 _Papi y mami ya no están. Sólo me queda su recuerdo y las palabras que dijeron. Los piratas les robaron la vida. Los dragones llegaron en un mal momento… a partir de ahora ya no soy esa princesa que mi mamá quería, ahora soy una vikinga, una escudera y toda la vida me dedicaré a ser esa persona que estoy destinada a ser. Nada ni nadie me va a cambiar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ya no somos niños, somos vikingos que se preparan para acabar con la gran y única amenaza que tienen los vikingos: dragones.**

 _No tengo tiempo para distraerme. Mi lucha, mi pelea, mi venganza. El hijo raro de Stoick me distrae con… con toda su onda rara de herramientas para cazar dragones. No hay nada como el hacha._

 **Ahora sí, conseguiré una novia. Ella se fijará en mí. Es mi oportunidad, pero… no contaba con este dragón. No puedo matarlo, mejor… lo entreno.**

 _Por qué se porta así. Más raro de lo usual._

 **Si alguien se llega a dar cuenta de lo que hago estaré muerto. Soy un traidor, le he dado la espalda a todas las costumbres que ha habido en mi tierra por más de 300 años desde que llegamos aquí… pero soy débil. No tengo las agallas de cualquier otro… menudo jefe que seré.**

 _El hijo de Stoick es bueno, realmente bueno. Es MUY bueno con los dragones. No es posible que sea así, nadie se vuelve tan bueno en tan poco tiene, en especial él. Me ha vencido en la prueba, no seré una vikinga, debo esperar hasta el próximo año para hacerlo. No deseo esperar tanto tiempo para demostrar que soy mejor. Debo entrenar más, desde ya. Voy al bosque y lo veo pasar, ¿por qué lleva esa canasta? ¡Debo seguirlo!_

 **Miro hacia arriba y ¡dioses! Es ella… debo irme, porque sino verá a…** -Fabrico ropa.

 _Sí claro…_ -Esto es por las mentiras, y esto por todo lo demás…. _¡Al suelo! Hay un dragón allí, es un Furia Nocturna, si lo mato podré ser una vikinga pero… ese pescado parlanchín me quita mi hacha._

 **¡Lo asustaste!**

 _¿Yo lo asuste? ¿Quién es él?_

 **Astrid… Toothless. Tothless, Astrid.**

 _Lo que me faltaba. Por eso era bueno, son trucos lo que demuestra. Traición, engaño y trampa, con esto me darán mi oportunidad de matar al dragón. Me voy ahora._

 **Ta ta ara!... Es el fin. No, debo detenerla.**

 _Corro pero… ¡Odín, protégeme! Me muero, vuelo… estoy… estoy volando._

 **No es malo. Escúchame.**

 _No voy a escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme_

 **Entonces no hablaré, sólo… sólo déjame mostrarte.**

 _Volamos de la peor forma que creí posible, confirmado. Los dragones son lo peor._ –Lo siento, lo siento, sólo bájame de esta cosa.

 **Gracias por nada, réptil inútil, como si no ocupáramos causar buena impresión.**

 _De repente todo cambia, las vueltas bruscas empiezan a ser pausadas y… ¿qué es esto? Es asombroso. Puedo tocar las nubes, veo más allá del horizonte, justo como mi papá me lo prometió un día… Gracias pescado parlanchín, sólo te abrazó para agradecer._

 **¡Me abrazó! ¡Sí!**

 _Un vikingo reconoce sus errores. -_ Tenías razón, esto es fantástico, es estupendo… él es estupendo _._

 _ **Fiuf…**_ **Parece que cambió de parecer, pero… ¿A dónde nos lleva Toothless?**

 _Esto es lo que pasaba, ese dragón es la reina, y ellos los obreros… como las abejas. Hay que decirle a Stoick._

 **¡No! Matarán a Toothless.**

 _No quieres decirlo, para proteger a tu dragón mascota, ¿es en serio?_

 **Sí.**

 _Me sorprende, no es un vikingo común y corriente es… mejor, mejor que los demás. Nunca había admirado a nadie que no fuera un vikingo ejemplar, pero él es diferente y… eso me gusta. En mi atrevimiento lo beso._

 **¡Me besó!, me debo ir a mi casa pero… ella olvidó su hacha.**

 _Me trajo mi hacha de nuevo._

 **Si algo sale mal, asegúrate de que no encuentren a Toothless.**

 _Está bien, sólo prométeme que nada saldrá mal._

 **Intento ponerle fin a esto. Cambiar todo, pero no funciona. Todo empeora. Descubren a Toothless y la posibilidad de encontrar el nido de dragones. ¿Por qué soy un cobarde? 300 años y soy el único vikingo que no quiso matar un dragón.**

… _pero el primero en montar uno._

 **Es verdad. Quiero ser diferente, ya lo soy. Soy quien debo ser. Mi corazón me dijo que no matara a ese dragón y tomé una buena decisión. Esa Furia Nocturna incomprendido reflejó mi corazón. No soy uno de ellos. Haré algo alocado.**

 _Sí, él es diferente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias a él, todo Berk cambió. Nada es igual, y eso es bueno. Ahora hay dragones y todos los corazones de los vikingos son diferentes. En especial el mío._

 **Ya no somos niños, ahora con ayuda de los dragones cambiamos la isla. Mi corazón cambió. Le diré lo que siento, pero… ella enferma. No imagino un mundo sin ella.**

 _Puedo morir, él me salva pero. Tampoco imagino un mundo sin él._

 **No es perfecto este momento. Ni tampoco cuando queda ciega. Pero debo apoyarla… hemos pasado por tanto, podremos con esto. Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid, siempre.**

 _ **NOS BESAMOS POR FIN.**_

 _Mi corazón quiere hablar pero… no puedo. Debo romper su corazón para mantenerlo a salvo._

 **Rompió todo de mí.**

 _Tuve que hacerlo, me odiará._

 **No, no le creo. Hemos pasado por tanto, podemos con esto. Debo saber la verdad, lo sabía… Dagur.**

 _¡No! No le hagas daño, él, él es todo para mí._

 **Mi lady…**

 _Chico dragón… te pondrás bien._

 **Ahora sí, los dos. Estamos juntos. Preparémonos, la guerra contra Viggo se acerca.**

 _Es una trampa._

 **No te harán daño. Renuncio a todo con tal de que estés bien.**

 _No volverá a pasar. Eres mi líder, nuestra relación no puede interponerse así._

 **Dime lo que piensas y escucha a tu corazón, ¿trato?**

 _Trato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No estoy listo para ser jefe. No quiero serlo. Tú sabes quién eres siempre lo has sabido, pero yo sigo buscando.**

 _Lo que estás buscando no está allá afuera, sino aquí, en tu corazón. Escúchalo._

 **Lo intentaré, escuchar mi propia voz pero… ¿qué es eso? La guerra contra Drago se aproxima.**

 _Te apoyo, no importa qué._

 **Encuentro a mi mamá pero en el trascurso de esta guerra de ideales perdí al hombre más importante en mi vida y a mi mejor amigo.**

 _No estás solo._

 **Me siento solo.**

 _Tú puedes._

 **Automáticamente soy el jefe de Berk. Un jefe protege a los suyos. Cuidaré lo que es mío.**

 _Pudimos, lo logramos. Lo sabía. Te dije que estaba aquí._

 _._

 _ **¡Qué viva el jefe! ¡Qué viva el jefe! ¡Qué viva el jefe!**_

 _._

 **Mi lady… no quiero estar solo. No puedo ser el jefe.**

 _Claro que sí._

 **No, no quiero, te necesito a mi lado; somos un equipo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

 _Sí, acepto. Ahora soy tuya y tú mío._

 _ **Nos casamos. Tú y yo juntos al fin.**_

 _Eres jefe legítimo de Berk y al parecer soy la heredera del trono Burglar; eso conlleva más problemas._

 **Te separan de mi lado. No lo permitiré. Lucharemos aunque estemos distanciados.**

 _Algo más nos une. Dagur no nos podrá separar aunque ya no estés vivo… pero._

 **Aquí estoy mil lady. Perdón por no cuidarte.**

 _No tengo nada qué reclamar, pero… mi chico dragón. Estoy embarazada. Tendremos un bebé_

 **Mi heredero, la esperanza de Berk.**

 _Eres feliz y yo también. Volvamos a nuestra isla y seamos esos jefes que prometimos ser. Pero… ¿qué pasa? ¡No! Te fallé… perdóname por no ser fuerte. Drago, Dagur pudieron más que yo. Perdí a nuestro bebé._

 **Ganamos la guerra pero perdí mi esperanza. Me odias por ser culpable.**

 _Me odias. No puedo ni verte._

 **Debo intentarlo. Eres lo más importante para mí.**

 _¿Me sigues amando?_

 **Siempre. No importa lo que pase ¿tú a mí?**

 _Te pego, ¿qué más amor quieres?_

 **Tú y yo de nuevo. Podemos con todo lo que venga. Los años pasan y las pruebas se hacen más fuertes pero somos más que el oro. Tenemos una historia que no se acabará aquí. Ahora soy yo quien debe romperte el corazón. Pero tú me perdonas. Entiendes lo que pasa. Ni Dagur, ni Drago, ni Axel, ni Amarani y Bruce ni mucho menos la presión de todo el reino podrán con nuestro amor. Pero soy un jefe, ahora un jarl. Un jefe protege a los suyos aún a costa de su corazón… tengo que hacerlo. Yo inicié, yo debo terminar.**

 _No babe. No me dejes. Debes saber que… estoy embarazada. Serás papá. Te dije que te daría un heredero y debes conocerlo._

 **Adiós. Te veré algún día mi lady, mientras cuida lo que hemos construido. Te dejo mi emblema, llévalo colgando de tu cuello "alineado con la mente, a la altura del corazón". Te prometo que volveré, perdóname por irme sin avisar.**

 _¡No! Te fuiste como ladrón. En la noche, después de que me entregara a ti nuevamente. Robaste de nuevo mi corazón y la esperanza de formar nuestra familia. No alcancé a decirte que serás papá. Pero lo entiendo, situaciones difíciles ameritan decisiones difíciles. Ahora, siguiendo tus órdenes, soy la jefa de Berk. Heredera legítima a Bog Burglar. Dos tribus dependen de mí y también esta criatura que llevo en mi vientre. Nos volveremos a ver Hiccup, algún día, mientras tanto escucha a tu corazón, que yo escucharé al mío, porque tú vives en él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a mi hogar, a Berk.**

 _Regresaste._

 **¿Qué es esto?**

- _Nuestro bebé._

 **-… la esperanza de Berk.** __ **Somos una familia.**

-Siempre lo hemos sido, pero ahora mucho más grande. _–te digo mientras te enteras de la verdad que no pudiste conocer._

 **No sé ni qué pienso, no puedo comprender que mi esposa estuviera embarazada antes de que me fuera… -Es increíble, Astrid. Gracias mi lady.**

 _-Gracias por volver._

 **De ahora en adelante, seremos nosotros tres.**

 _Cuatro_

 **Cinco, los que vengan…**

 _ **Pero siempre será así. Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos tú y yo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Si tiene la oportunidad de apoyar a mi país por los recientes terremotos que sufrió les agradecería mucho

FuerzaMéxico

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 27 de septiembre de 2017


End file.
